Let Your Guard Down
by WoahNow
Summary: Bodyguard Edward Masen is supposed to protect the famous writer Bella Swan. But what happens when things get heated on her private plane? EPOV Rated M. Collaboration by EdwardsLove82 & WoahNow.


**So basically I wrote this with EdwardsLove82 for the Love is in the Air contest. We had a lot of fun writing it and I definitely enjoyed writing with EL because she's just plain awesome. Amanda dcCullen made a banner for this story and she did an excellent job with it so you can find that on Facebook if you want to have a peek. I hope you enjoy this steamy one shot!**

**Disclaimer: We borrowed Stephanie Meyer's characters and this is what happened...**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I checked my watch as I glared menacingly at the attendant. He has one minute to remove himself from the secure drop off site, before I am forced to remove him from it. I've been here for two hours already, making all of the preparations for her flight. I'm always early; perfection is poised by those who prepare. I have exactly seventeen minutes until Miss. Swan will be arriving. The flight has been checked and I have looked over every specific detail of her departure from Los Angeles to her arrival in New York City. I have secured the runway and set up a team of escorts.

_Fifteen Minutes._

I looked over my shoulder as I heard a noise from behind me. I didn't see anyone, but I knew someone was there. _Paparazzi. _

I brought my left hand up to my head smoothly, to make it look as if I was just scratching my head. I spoke into the mic on my watch. "Masen to Base, I have a pap on the runway. Are there any available guards to remove him?"

I waited approximately fifteen seconds before I saw two guards run behind me and take down the pap with the camera. I looked over my notes, double and triple checked my orders. I glanced at my watch again.

_Twelve minutes._

I reached down into my jacket pocket to pull out my cigarettes, while looking around to scan the area again. I grabbed the lighter out of my back pocket, put a cigarette to my lips and lit the end. _This is going to be a long fucking weekend. _I thought to myself as I enjoyed what would most likely be the last cigarette I would smoke for at least six or seven hours. I dumped out my now ice cold coffee and tossed the cup in the garbage. I finished my smoke and looked around for any signs of Miss. Swan's arrival. I glanced back down at my watch.

_Eight minutes._

That probably means she will be here at any given moment, she's always early. I think she does it to test me, to see if I am always around for her or not. Bella Swan. The most beautiful, exquisite and intelligent pain in the ass, I have ever met. I swear, I have never argued with another woman as much as I do with her. Sometimes I don't know if I want to fuck her or strangle her.

_Five minutes._

I turned around to look at the other entrance. I didn't see anything, so I faced the south side entrance once more, just in time to see a brand new black Audi A4 turning into the gate. She always had someone drive her own personal car. I was happy when that person was me; it's a great car. I buttoned up my jacket and made my way over to where she would be getting out. I checked my watch, four minutes early. I was ready. I'm always ready.

The car came to a stop in front of me. I took another quick look around before signaling to the driver to open her door. She stepped out and gave me a once over before pulling her sunglasses over her eyes as she brushed my arm, walking by me.

"Mr. Masen…" She said with a slight nod of her head. I looked her up and down, I couldn't help myself, she is absolutely gorgeous.

"Miss. Swan… are you ready to leave right away?" I asked her as I put a protective arm around her shoulder, guiding her to towards the plane. Everyone was boarded, apart from us. She had her agent on board, there was the pilot, the co –pilot and two flight attendants. I had my team run background checks and security clearances on all of them. Both pilots are former Unites States Army pilots, so I know we are in safe hands.

"Yes, I'm all set. I just had one more bag… here could you take my laptop? No one is to put their hands on this apart from us. Understood?" She said with a little more confidence than she usually has when she talks to me. She raised an eyebrow in question as I nodded and agreed.

"Yes Ma'am, I won't let it out of my sight. Let's get you on that plane. Stay close to me, don't even acknowledge the attendants until I have secured the plane and the doors are sealed." I put my hand to her lower back as we made our way to the plane. I felt that current again, almost like a pleasurable, electric shock that went through my hand and spread through my whole body. I felt her tense and I thought that maybe I was making her uncomfortable. I didn't move my hand.

We walked side by side up the steps to board the private plane. Once inside I escorted her to her seat, helped her settle in, and checked the plane once more for anyone or anything that should not be there. I signaled for the attendants to seal the door and told the pilot we were on board and ready to get in the air. As I walked back to my seat opposite Bella, I watched as she stood up and turned slightly to get something out of one of her bags behind her. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with an ivory colored silk blouse and heels that made her legs look a mile long. She was absolutely stunning.

"Something wrong Mr. Masen?" She asked with a cocky grin. Nobody can raise an eyebrow like this woman. I answered with a small cough to clear my throat and shook my head slightly.

"No, I'm good. Do you want to go over your schedule for the weekend?" I asked her as I reached for my notes.

"Yes, I actually wanted to make a slight change to the itinerary." She pulled out a notebook as thick as a bible and started flipping through the pages. "Instead of dinner at six tonight, we have to make it seven. I have to meet with my editor for five, and I want to make sure that leaves enough time for us to get across town to meet my new publicist, Rosalie Hale. Could you write that name down in case I forget it?" She asked with a shy smile, as if she were embarrassed that she wouldn't remember. I wouldn't blame her if she did, she meets new people everyday.

"That can be arranged. Are there any other changes you wish to make?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll take an hour to freshen up when we get to the hotel, take a shower."

"Will you need me for that?" Her eyes shot to mine and I realized how that sounded. I couldn't decipher her gaze, the thoughts and emotions that swirled briefly through her eyes. She didn't answer, the silence thick and heavy around us.

"No, I think I can manage for an hour." She finally whispered, averting her gaze to stare unseeingly out of the window. "Take an hour to yourself, I'm sure you'll need it." If only she knew that if I could, I would spend every hour with her, near her. I cleared my throat, the atmosphere now extremely awkward between us.

"Well my room will be right next door to yours if you need anything."

"Thank you. I have an appointment with a designer tomorrow, about my dress for the ceremony. Do you mind driving the car, or would you rather Demetri drives us there?" She asked, glancing down at the fidgeting hands in her lap.

"I'd be more than happy to drive, we can do without him." I told her. Demetri is Bella's back up body guard, just in case there is a problem or I am unavailable for one reason or another. He is always on hand, but is rarely needed. "I'll be back in just a moment." I told her as I headed for the toilet, locking the door behind me and taking a deep breath.

I needed to collect myself and gather my thoughts, her proximity was scattering my senses and making it difficult to think clearly. I ran a hand through my hair, tugging harshly on the strands. I straightened my tie, smoothing out my suit jacket and washed my hands before emerging from the confined space. Bella had stood up, her back was to me as she looked out of the window, her palm resting gently against the wall of the plane. I approached her, but she didn't acknowledge my return.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, causing her to jump. "Sorry." I mumbled as she turned to face me.

"Yes, everything is fine, thank you." Her voice was soft, as were her eyes. I reached forward, my fingers brushing her cheek gently. Her breath caught and her confused eyes sought out mine, silently asking for an explanation.

"You had an eyelash." I told her with a shrug, my fingertips burning where they had connected with her smooth skin.

"Oh." She breathed, her plump lips parted in a child like wonder. "Oh." She repeated, seemingly snapping herself out of a daze. "Of course I did." She ran a hand over her skirt, ironing out the creases before stepping around me and returning to her seat.

As I took my seat opposite her once more, I found myself staring at her long legs. I couldn't help but imagine them wrapped around my waist. I knew my mind was taking me into dangerous territory, but I couldn't shake the thoughts. I've had plenty of thoughts about making love to this woman, but I've always been able to bury them. My job is to protect her, I have to focus.

I heard the chirping of a cell phone and my eyes shot to her blackberry and then up to meet her eyes. I knew who it was, I've been around Bella Swan enough to know who all of her ringtones belong to. _Jasper fucking Whitlock. _Her boyfriend. I hate the bastard. He's not good enough for her and I would put any amount of money on the fact that he's cheating on her. When she looked into my eyes, it seemed as though she wanted to say something. She suddenly seemed timid and unsure. Her mouth opened slightly, she bit her bottom lip and then a look of resolve crossed her features as she answered the call.

"Hey Jasper." Her voice, saying that name, cut right through me. It bothered me more than it should, making me feel uncomfortable as anger coursed through me. She was doing everything she could not to meet my gaze, most likely sensing my unexpected surge of emotion. I couldn't make out anything he was saying on the other end of the line, but I tried to piece together what I could. I was sure that I wasn't going to like where this conversation was going. He wants her to change her plans. Again.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to check my schedule and call you back. I don't know what the problem is, you knew I was going to be in town." There was a long pause and she looked down into her lap and bit that lip again. She looked confused and then maybe a little relieved. "Fine. It doesn't even matter. I'll call you when I land in Chicago, we have to make a stop then we're headed straight for New York." There was a soft sigh and then a classic Bella eye roll. "Whatever. I have to go." And with that, she hung up on him. I had to cover my face to hide the smirk that I was now wearing. She tossed her phone on the seat next to her and turned to face me, looking almost worried.

"What?" My tone was unintentionally sharp, clearly telling her that I wouldn't be happy with what she was about to say.

"I have another small change to make." Her eyes locked on mine. I usually have nothing to do with her press junkets, or making schedules, so it had to be a security issue, if she was afraid to tell me.

"What's the small change?" I asked her, with a twinge of anger in my voice.

"Jasper wants me to stay an extra night because he won't be able to make the book signing. I don't need you to stay, you can fly back to LA, I'll pay for your flight." I couldn't believe that I was even surprised. I knew something was coming, and of course it involved that asshole.

"So, let me get this straight." Her eyebrows shot up in question with an almost irritated look on her face. "You want me to leave you, alone, in Manhattan … so you can meet up with that pathetic excuse for a boyfriend?"

"Hey… Don't talk about Jas-" I cut her off, not even wanting to hear to the sorry excuse she was about to give me.

"Are you kidding me? You're going to defend him? He treats you like shit and you know it. You should get rid of that asshole, he's nothing. It's my job to protect you… I can't do that if you go off alone with some good for nothing bastard who can't be trusted."

"You don't even know him." She practically shouted at me as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Oh, but I do. I know exactly what he is. He keeps you around for your name, for the celebrity. You think he loves you? He doesn't even know what that means. He treats you like garbage…when he's actually around that is." Now I was mad and I sat up in my seat.

"Why do you even care? You're my body guard. I hired you to protect me, not to give me advice on my love life." She stood up and I sensed anger, I was getting to her. I stood up to meet her stance.

"I _do _protect you, I'm trying to protect you now. He's going to hurt you, sooner or later. Jasper Whitlock only cares about himself, he doesn't give a shit what happens to you."

"And _you_ do? Since when Edward? You can't stand me. You've made that perfectly clear." She nearly spat the words at me, as if she were the one who was just insulted.

"You're right. I _can't_ stand you…I can't stand that you're too blind to see that _he_ doesn't love you."

"You're overstepping. This is none of your business. " She raised her voice as she stepped closer to me.

"Maybe it isn't… but I know he doesn't love you. If he did… then he would treat with you respect. He would worship you and be grateful that you picked _him. _He would worry about you during these press junkets and be nervous when you're in the air. He would call you all the time to make sure you're alright, he would fucking _care_ where you are or who you're with. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew you were safe."

I was yelling and we were standing only a couple inches from each other. I needed to calm down. I ran a hand through my hair and released a jagged sigh as I took in her appearance. A pink blush spread across her face and down her neck. Her hands were balled up into fists at her side. Her breathing was labored, and her eyes were glossy. She was on the verge of tears.

"Bella…" I sighed in an exasperated tone. "He doesn't love you." I said it calmer, slower, and with complete confidence. _It was now or never…_

"I…" I stopped myself, unsure. Her eyes locked on mine and I saw fire. Not anger though. Something else. I had to tell her.

"Bella… _I _love you." The entire world had stopped moving in that split second. It was me and her. Her eyes told me that she was shocked, a little nervous, somewhat angry and there was still something else in her eyes that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"What?" She gasped out in a hushed whisper.

"I've always loved you. And it kills me to see you with that asshole." I moved closer to her. I put one hand on her hip and brought the other one to move a piece of hair away from her beautiful face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Edward…" She whispered so softly that I could barely make it out.

"Bella… I would take care of you. I would love you… every single moment. I would never miss anything you were involved in. I would always be there for you. To love you… to support you… to be anything you needed me to be." A single tear slid down her cheek and I brushed it away with my thumb. I placed one hand on her neck, the other still on her cheek and I pulled her face up to meet mine. I stopped a half an inch away from her face to look into her eyes.

"I love you Bella, and I want you to pick _me._ You belong with _me_, not him." My gaze darted to her lips and back up to her eyes. I licked my lips slowly and tilted my head down. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers. Soft at first, then harder. I wrapped my arms around her waist, to pull her close. I could feel the tears run down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stood up on her toes to reach me. I lifted her up off the floor and held her even closer. Our lips moved perfectly together, soft and sensual and then rougher and more passionate.

"Edward…" She breathed out in between kisses.

"Hmm?"

"I … I love you too… I always have. I thought that…" She stopped and I pulled back to look in her eyes.

"What? … You thought what?" I asked her softly as I brushed her lips softly with mine.

"I thought you hated me." She sounded so heart broken, so afraid.

"No, Baby… I was just insanely jealous." I smirked at her and a small smile graced her beautiful face. I leaned in to kiss her again, this time with much more passion and lust. I walked her backwards towards the wall of the plane. I pushed her against it and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She was humming soft little moans as I kissed her. My hands were all over her, feeling the smooth lines of that skirt, the softness of her legs. I slid my hand underneath her skirt and slowly traced a line up her calf, around the bend of her knee and slowly up her thigh until I came to the delicious curve of her ass.

"Leave him…" I kissed her once, softly on the lips. "Leave him Bella…" I kissed her neck, her shoulder and the base of her throat. "Please… Just… Leave him." I kissed her lips again and this time her hands were running through my hair, pulling on it, to get closer to me. She nodded her head and I pulled away slightly to look into her eyes.

"I _want _you Bella… you're everything…" She gasped slightly and she crashed her lips to mine for a searing kiss. She was moaning into my mouth and it only made me want her more. "I love you… God… Bella, I love you so much." I confessed to her in between deep kisses and moans.

"I love you too… this is where I want to be…with _you._" More tears fell down her cheeks and my heart ached for her.

"Bella… Mmmmm … I've wanted this for so long." I moaned into her mouth as she sucked on my top lip. Her tongue tasted so sweet, so perfect. I was painfully hard for her. I pressed myself against her for some much needed friction. It felt amazing to grind against her. She clawed at my shoulders, trying to get impossibly closer. Her legs pulled my pelvis to hers, making her gasp and arch her back.

Her skirt had ridden up, barely covering the tops of her thighs. Her hand reached for one of mine, releasing it from the hold on her ass, and placing it over her frenzied heart.

"Can you feel that?" She breathed and I nodded mutely in response, my eyes fixed on my hand. "Nobody has ever made me feel like this." She admitted, sliding my hand down until it cupped her breast_. Fuck, she was so hot._ I kneaded the soft flesh, feeling her nipple pebble at my touch. She wrapped one hand securely around my neck, the other struggled with my tie, straining to loosen it. She finally accomplished her goal, tugging it over my head and throwing it to the ground.

I thrust my hips into hers, cursing the layers separating us. Bella's shaky fingers fumbled with my belt and a frustrated groan escaped her lips.

"Get them the fuck off!" She demanded with a frustrated huff, pushing away from me to lower herself to the ground. I made quick work of undoing my belt and trousers, kicking them off with my shoes. She launched herself at me, her lips crashing against mine. I searched for the zip of her skirt, sliding it down and pushing the fabric over her hips without breaking the kiss.

"Leave the heels on." My hands roamed over the silky flesh of her thighs, skimming the edges of her knickers. "Are you sure this is what you want?" I checked, just in case.

"Just shut up." She responded with a giggle, pressing her lips briefly to mine. She wriggled out of her underwear before reaching for my boxer shorts. I hissed, clenching my teeth, as her hand brushed my throbbing erection. She let out a whimper as she released my cock from its confines, adding my boxers to the pile of scattered clothing.

I spun her around, her back flush with my chest. My hand inched from her belly button towards her core. She held her breath, waiting. My fingers finally reached their destination, teasing her lower lips and circling her sensitive clit. She moaned softly, sinking into my arms. "You're so wet already." I murmured in her ear, gently nipping her lobe. A quiet whimper left her swollen lips, urging me on.

She shifted her hips to create the friction she craved, her ass grinding against me in the process.

"Oh shit... Bella." She turned back to face me, her expression showing a flash of impatience amongst the searing lust. My hand smoothed lazily down from her hip, to her thigh. I leaned into her, hitching her leg onto my hip and pressing her back against the wall. "I need you so much." I breathed, my eyes boring into hers.

"Then take me." She answered simply, a sly smile on her flushed face.

I lifted her other leg and she wrapped it around me, one hand clinging to the collar of my shirt as the other reached between us to guide my cock to her entrance. My hips jerked up slowly and her lips parted soundlessly as I entered her.

"You feel amazing." I confessed, pulling out of her. I thrust into her with more force this time, her inner walls wrapping tightly around my cock. I willed myself to last, distracting myself from the feel of being inside her at last. My pace grew quicker, my thrusts harder. She gasped and moan, the sounds going straight to my groin.

"Fuck... Edward, so.. fuck... oh, yes!" She rotated her hips, adding to the sensation. The pleasure I felt was almost unbearable, threatening to push me over the edge. Her fingers tightened on my shirt, twisting the material and holding me close. "There! Keep... going... keep... going."

"Yes Bella... so good... oh, God!" I grunted.

"I'm... going to..." She arched her back, bucking her hips into mine once as my name fell from her lips. I felt her clench deliciously around me as she came undone. My orgasm exploded through me as I released into Bella. I rested my forehead against hers, letting a comfortable silence envelop us.

Bella giggled, slapping a hand over her mouth. Her laughter did strange things to our connection.

"What's so funny Miss. Swan?"

"That wasn't on the itinerary." She teased, a smile lighting up her face.

"I'm sure I can do something about that. In fact, I definitely think there are a few security issues with your itinerary. Perhaps I need to make some alterations of my own." I smirked, squeezing her ass.

"Security issues? No, we can't be having that! For now we need to get dressed. We'll be landing in Chicago soon." We extracted ourselves from each other before hunting for our missing clothing. We pulled on our clothes, sneaking glances at each other in the process.

"Have you seen my tie?" I asked, casting a glance over the chairs. Bella shook her head and began a search of her own. She got down on her hands and knees, checking the floor. My attempts to stifle a groan at the sight of her ass were unsuccessful and she looked up at me over her shoulder, winking and giggling. She held up a hand, waving my tie in the air.

"Found it!" She chirped, heaving herself up onto unsteady feet. She turned to find me stood right behind her, gasping in surprise.

"Thank you." I held my hand out for the tie and she hid it behind her back, a cheeky glint in her eye. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she took a step back. "Bella..." I warned. She span as I lunged, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her onto a seat on top of me.

"You don't play fair." She sighed, trying to escape my grasp.

"I never said I did." I pointed out, quieting her protests with my lips.

"It's a good thing you have your own plane, this would have been difficult if we had to share a cabin with your agent and the flight attendants." I smirked and gave her a little wink. She giggled and brought her lips down to meet mine. She kissed me slowly, savoring the feel of our lips moving together. I thought back to the amazing and mind blowing sex we just had.

"You know, tonight… I'm going to make love to you the way you deserve. I'm going to worship you. I promise. I've wanted you for so long… what we just did, it was amazing. But, I want to do so much more to you. I need more time alone with you." I kissed her neck softly as I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to clear as much of my schedule as I possibly can." She smiled a beautiful and proud smile, then kissed my lips quickly before jumping out of my lap. As she was walking over to her seat, we heard the pilot announce that we would be landing in Chicago in five minutes. I smiled at the thought of her breaking the news to that asshole Jasper Whitlock. I'll definitely be there for that. Just then, there was a soft knock on the cabin door. The flight attendants made their rounds, making sure we had everything we needed.

Bella gave me a knowing smile and I gave her a wink as we started our descent. Tonight would be amazing and I couldn't wait to get to New York. Looks like this will be a pretty good weekend after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Damn, flying will never be the same for me. **

**Thank you for reading :) It would be great if you could let us know what you thought! **

**Love Cal x  
**


End file.
